


Hurricanes. Eternity. Nebulas. Reality. You.

by KaisonSnow (TyStark13)



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Destiny, Emotional Hurt, Fate & Destiny, Finished On: September 28th 2015, Gen, K.S., Love, Need, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry, Unrequited Love, Want, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyStark13/pseuds/KaisonSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricanes. Eternity. Nebulas. Reality. You.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to Henry. The fucker I'm in love with.
> 
> Read this on Tumblr: [Hurricanes. Eternity. Nebulas. Reality. You.](http://kaisonsnow.tumblr.com/post/130083864604)

“

You’re like an eclipse:  
you don’t appear often,  
but when you do,  
you’re all I can see.

 

Sometimes  
you’re like a shooting star:  
you pass me by so quickly that  
by the time I open my mouth  
to make a wish,  
you’re already gone.

 

((

 

Oh, _darling_.  
Even if I had wished,  
we can’t ever be  
together.  
Because you’re a celestial,  
ethereal being.

 

You’re pure.

 

Pure  
like the crystalline waters  
flowing through the few  
rivers, lakes and seas  
who stay unspoiled  
from the filthiness  
of the human intentions.

 

And I’m just a mere mortal.

 

Born to die,  
leaving traces of decay,  
everywhere I go.

 

 _‘No!’_ , I cry.

 

How evil of Destiny  
to make us  
apart.

 

How evil of Destiny  
to make me  
unworthy.

 

Unworthy  
of your soul.

 

And like a star,  
you shine down  
on us.

 

))

 

And so,  
all that’s left  
for me to do  
is wait.

 

I wait  
for your signs.

 

(If only you knew  
how much they mean  
to me.)

 

I wait  
for your brightness  
to shine down on us.

 

(A million suns could  
never shine  
as bright as you do.)

 

I wait  
to feel the wind  
as a storm arises.

 

(I know it’s you.  
I know you’re strong.

 

Strong enough  
to match the force  
that makes up the rings  
of Saturn.)

 

I wait  
for the fog  
to cloud my view.

 

(Your mysterious aura  
works like the positive side  
of a magnet.  
It draws me to you.

 

Because _honey_ ,  
I’m the dark,  
negative side.)

 

The waiting is over.  
I’ve seen  
(and, _God_ , how I felt)  
your signs.

 

You make me  
go to bed anxious.  
The night can’t  
calm me.  
(Not anymore.)

 

So, when  
the day arrives,  
I smile.

 

I smile,  
knowing your signs  
(and you)  
will be present.  
Again.

 

(Oh, Destiny,  
make them last  
as long as you can.

 

 _Please_.)

 

”

— **I want you** | K.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is more than welcome. :)


End file.
